Iyad Hajjaj
IYAD HAJJAJ ( ;(born May 9) Is an Arab American Actor and filmmaker. won several Awards as an Actor for his roles in Refuge and His role in Dreams I Never Had. As a filmmaker, Iyad won many awards for his latest Film Dreams I Never Had, which Won Best Dramatic Film at Burbank International Film Festival, Best Feature Film of the year at WIND International Film Festival, and Best Feature Film at San Pedro International Film Festival, and many other festivals domestically and abroad. Iyad Recurred, Guest Starred, CoStarred in many different shows on TV and Played Lead and supporting roles in several Feature films. Early life Iyad Was born and grew up in the city of Rafah between Gaza Strip and Egypt. As a child, he lived in several Arabic countries (Egypt, Jordan, Saudi Arabia, Dubai, Iraq, and others) moving with his father (Abraham Hajjaj) who worked in Constructions. Iyad went to Bethlehem Universityhttps://www.bethlehem.edu/BuinNews/2015/09-04-Q-A-from-the-gaza-strip-to-hollywood? in 1996 to become a Physical Therapist, then he went to England to do his internship. He went back to work as a physical therapist at Bethlehem Arab Society and Red Crescent Society. Iyad moved the United States in 1998 and worked at Stanford Medical Center, and other hospitals. Iyad got certified in Behavioral Modification in California and worked in the care home settings with Developmentally Disabled individuals.https://www.aljazeera.com/news/2015/08/qa-gaza-strip-hollywood-150816080106939.html Career Iyad appeared in several Film as a child i.e. Rambo III and Appointment with Death, he did theater in school and participated in plays in various cultural centers in Gaza. Iyad went back to focus on his acting career in the USA in 2005 when he worked on a short film called The Strange Case of Salman Abdel Haqq, the film won several awards. Iyad moved to Southern California to focus only on acting in 2008. He booked a few roles on TV and commercials and Booked his big Guest Star role on TV show TOUCH in 2012. Most recently he starred in his Film Dreams I Never Hadhttps://www.amazon.com/Dreams-Never-Had-Malcolm-McDowell/dp/B079ZMTJRT along Malcolm McDowell and Robin Givens. Most recently he co-starred on Showtime TV show Black Monday, NBC Sitcom Will and Grace, CBS TV show Seal Team, USA Tv show Shooter, Amazon original series Transparent, CBS show Madam Secretary, and TNT show Agent X.Iyad played a supporting role in the feature film The Wizard starring Jon Voight. Iyad Hajjaj is the founder and Executive director of Missing Peace Pictures, Inc. Iyad is currently developing a Home invasion Action/ Thriller feature film Ten And A Half minutes, based on a true story. Additionally, he worked as a cultural advisor on several Major Films and TV Shows. Iyad has worked closely with Hollywood Executive Producers and Directors. Awards and nominations List of awards and nominations (Actor, Director & Producer) in San Pedro International Film Festival with Moeez Alrammah (Video Editor, Associate Producer) in the screening day of film Dreams I Never Had, the winner film in the same festival as the best feature film.]] (CEO of Lucky Strike Film Festival, Ana Estevez‎‏(Executive Producer), Moeez Alrammah (Video Editor, Post-production Supervisor, and Associate Producer), Iyad Hajjaj (Actor, Director & Producer), Elham Madani(CEO of WIND Film Festival), Amanda Kluge(Actress), Sara Matthews(Actress), Roshanda Estevez(Actress)‏]] External links * * Facebook References Category:Living people Category:People from California Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American people of Muslim descent Category:American people of Arabic descent Category:American people of Palestinian descent Category:Palestinian people of Muslim descent Category:Israelian people of Arabic descent Category:Muslim Sunni Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Bethlehem University (Bethlehem, Israel) alumni Category:Muslim Sunni from the United States Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor in a Drama Series Primetime film Award winners